Doctor Uchiha
by BakaNekoSan
Summary: AU Hm... What's a dirty doctor like Sasuke to do when his high school crush comes to him for a check up? A harmless prostate exam wouldn't be pushing it, would it? Or would it lead on to more activities? Yaoi SasuNaru One-Shot


**Okies... I am very sorry for no other updates on anything, but hopefully this makes up for it! Unlike "Happy Birthday BakaNekoSan" I wasn't rushed with this one since it was just a random story to put up for no particular reason!**

**Rated M: Because I said so.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru; don't expect much else from me!**

**Warning: Lemon-ness! (plus it's loooong! 18 pages on word!) There's also ubber mushy-mushy-ness in parts of it that I couldn't help but put in, so please forgive me if you end up gagging!**

**Additional Info: I did not make this in spite of doctors! I just got to thinking how Uchiha Sasuke would act as a doctor and this was created!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Naruto (though I wish I at least owned Sasuke and Naruto...).**

**Now with this put up I will finally go back to my stories to update them! (though I don't know when I will have them finished FYI)**

**Doctor Uchiha**

Uchiha Sasuke gracefully stretched a white, ice-cold glove over his smooth, pale hand. He tugged the glove past his wrist then released it, receiving a satisfying _snap_ when it came in contact with his skin.

A middle-aged man leaning over a table with his pants laying in a heap and crumpled at his ankles gave a slight shiver to the sound and quickly glanced over his shoulder to the Uchiha, who smirked with a cunning, bastard-like demeanor about him that clearly said with no remorse 'you're-about-to-be-screwed-over.'

The man swallowed hard and spun his head back around to face the wall resting just in front of the table he was leaning against and squeezed his eyes shut, anticipating the injection that was about to be made.

"I assume this is your first time getting a prostate exam," the raven whispered behind the man in mock sympathy; he loved the dominance he had over his patients and toyed with their minds only for amusement.

"I assure you that I am a doctor and I know what I'm doing, so there is no need to fear," he lightly chuckled, sending spasms of shivers to run down the elder man's spine, but stopped acting amused with this, knowing that if he went too far then he would most likely lose another patient from having this superiority complex.

With that Sasuke pressed the tip of his pointer finger to the man's tight hole and violently shoved it inside. He was given a sharp cry of pain from the man, but ignored this and went on to feel for the prostate. This show of no emotion was to be expected when he performed this exam; he didn't get a thrill from hearing cries from men that were at least five years older than him unless their voice was sexy.

The raven's mind wandered about as he found the prostate and began checking for any signs of it growing larger or having cancer. He was wondering how long it would take for him to get laid again – strange to think about while probing an elder man's ass, yes, but he had caught himself thinking about this almost daily and couldn't stop; he was a male and had needs that were very hard to fulfill since he was a fulltime doctor and met nearly everyone he knew at his office.

It was driving him crazy having a sexless life, but he didn't want the hassle of continuously having the people that he did sleep with clinging to him in need of a relationship when all he wanted was a good time. People today; they don't understand this logic.

After about thirty seconds of feeling the man's gland, and finding that nothing was wrong with it, he removed his finger and spoke as if he were bored, but reassuringly all the same, "Your prostate is perfectly fine; you have no need to fret over it for the time being, but ask the nurse for an appointment to be set for six months from now and we will see if there are any signs of a change."

The man gave a sigh of relief and proceeded to pull up his pants in a hurry from the embarrassment of the exam.

"Th-thank you, Dr. Uchiha…"

Sasuke shrugged, not being one to feel accomplished when it came to receiving a 'thanks,' but rather enjoyed watching the cash roll in for this tedious exam. He directed the man to the door of the room and released his own sigh when shutting it. He was growing exhausted with sticking his finger up other men's asses all the time for the prostate exam; not that he had a problem performing it on younger men around his age since he found them to be cute when they made small groaning noises from being uncomfortable – some even pleasured, the naughty boys! Most would squirm around and drive the Uchiha over the edge to a point where he yearned to unzip his pants and have at them!

It was times like that that Sasuke found himself enjoying what he did, and sometimes caught himself feeling around just a _little _bit longer than necessary because the males were so cute! Unfortunately all Sasuke got recently was old men and, no offense to them, but Sasuke didn't swing for the senior citizen team.

The door unlatched and an annoying pink-haired nurse popped her head in to speak to Sasuke. The two of them had been through high school together and Sasuke had every intention to escape from the dreaded school just because of _her_, but a certain someone that he crushed on back then kept him from resigning to another school. If only Sasuke had known that things were going to turn out like this then he would have gone through with leaving the school with no second thoughts or regrets!

Yeah right, like Sasuke would have really chosen to leave the school even if he knew of his fated future! He was bound and determined for his crush to realize his feelings and return them, but failed miserably upon finding out how clueless the idiot was when someone liked him, and all because of that he was stuck with _Sakura_! The only reason she even wanted to be a nurse in the first place was thanks to her damned radar that she always kept on Sasuke!

One day back in high school she overheard that Sasuke wanted to be a doctor and made her way to a new ambition in life: to become a nurse so she would be by Dr. Uchiha's side… and _damn_ whoever passed her in medical school _to_ _hell_ because here she was by his side every damn minute of every damn day!

"You have another patient, doctor," the annoying female grumbled to Sasuke and went to growl mode at the patient standing next to her.

A groan escaped from the Uchiha's throat, not paying Sakura any attention for her bizarre behavior. That's what she wanted in the end anyways… most likely…

Sasuke quickly removed his hand from the glove that was suffocating it, proceeding to rinse his hands while Sakura angrily instructed for his next patient to sit on the table that the previous man had bent over.

It didn't take but a few seconds for Sasuke to make sure he was sanitary and swiftly turned around to commence with some form of examination.

"Ok, what is it that you-"

The Uchiha stopped abruptly and stared in shock at who he was seeing on the table before him.

A spiky, blonde-headed male laughed nervously at the cold glare Sakura was shooting him from Sasuke's side as she folded her arms and rapped her elbow with discontent. She appeared to be tired of standing in the same room as the blonde and quickly scoffed, "Well then, since you're so busy with a patient, doctor, I will be leaving!"

The female growled and made a dart for the door, slamming it right behind her.

"Heh-heh… she still hates me for playing all those pranks on her in school, doesn't she…?"

Sasuke shook his head of his flustered feelings and blinked a couple of times, forced to doubt that this was really happening. In his exhaustion of working with a very dull job he must have fallen asleep from boredom without even realizing it! Seriously! What were the chances of Uzumaki Naruto – the guy that Sasuke and Sakura went to school with, the guy sitting in front of him, Sasuke's… first crush – coming to _Sasuke_ for a _check-up_?!

"So! Sasuke, you really became a doctor! I didn't take you seriously in high school when you told me you wanted it to be your profession. How's it going for you?"

Horrible. Nightmarish. Awful. Dreadful. A living Hell.

There were numerous answers to pick and choose from, but something completely different came out of Sasuke's mouth to his surprise, "Why are you here, Naruto?"

The blonde looked taken aback by the question, but he immediately pouted, "Hey, I asked you a question first!"

When he saw that Sasuke wasn't making any attempt of answering his question the blonde sighed and went on into explanation, "I moved here about a year ago to get into college for architecture and… skipping a year's worth of complete crap, this year I got to sneezing and coughing for a little over a week. At first my friends shrugged it off, but they started to get worried when it didn't stop. They told me to get checked out by a doctor and… when I started looking up doctors in the phone book to get in touch with I saw your name and immediately called it because I wanted to see you!"

Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat and swallowed hard in hopes that it would dislodge the lump forming in his throat.

"_Because I __**wanted **__to see you!"_

He was uneasy at how flustered he became over six simple words! _Six __**simple **__words_ that he heard almost constantly from the unwanted, one-time flings that caused him discomfort and a cranky attitude! And yet, when Naruto said them it felt as if a raging fire was burning within him! He felt of a tingling sensation in his cheeks and quickly tried cooling himself down before his embarrassment was visible.

"Oh… well, I'm glad you decided to stop by and see me…"

Naruto blinked a couple times as Sasuke reached over to him and placed the back side of his hand against the blonde's forehead then flipped it, seeing if he could feel a high temperature. Naruto's face heated almost instantly at the contact, his hands twitching unexpectedly in reaction to having the other male touch him in a caring way. He nervously squeezed his eyes shut when hearing Sasuke murmur, "You are a little warm," hoping that he wouldn't take notice of the color filling his cheeks.

Shaking his head to get the Uchiha's hand to remove itself he darted his gaze to the ground, purposely avoiding the onyx eyes as he questioned, "Were you saying that you were glad to see me just to be polite since we haven't seen one another for a long time or… did you mean what you said…?"

The raven watched as Naruto pulled his stare from the floor to lock with his eyes, the two of them remaining very quiet and still. He thought pensively about the question and wondered how he should answer it.

In a situation like this people normally don't care if the other person said they were glad to see them. They would take whatever they said and go on with their lives, so what did it matter to Naruto if Sasuke had meant it or not? When you haven't seen someone for nearly _ten_ _years_ you don't give a damn if they say something and mean it or not! Well, this was Naruto, the blissful, optimistic boy that evidently didn't grow out of this phase of innocence… making Naruto the cutest male – hell, even among _females_ he was cuter… from a straight guy's point of view, of course – that Sasuke had ever encountered in his life!

The Uchiha's heart thumped continuously against his chest.

"Naruto… you know me… I'm not a polite person in the first place, and I rarely speak," Sasuke glanced in Naruto's direction, but found that the blonde wasn't catching on to what he was trying to say. He fumbled for a way to put his words together in a way that Naruto would be able to understand, "I-I don't open my mouth to speak of affairs that don't concern me… I don't like wasting my breath even if it means people will think I'm a jerk…" he exhaled noisily when finding that nothing he said was even making sense to himself in the context he was putting it.

"What I'm trying to say is… I _meant _it, ok?"

The Uchiha turned from Naruto, biting his lip from having to explain in the direct way, and pulled up a stool to sit in front of the blonde, adjusting himself on the seat by crossing his legs and folding his hands over his lap, slowly drifting back into his doctor mode when Naruto maintained silence to his response.

Sighing in disappointment of going into the same routine with Naruto like he did all of his other patients the Uchiha's voice grew dreary as he went on with the procedure, "You said you have been coughing and sneezing, correct? Have you had a horrible fit while doing either of these or is it a regular cough or sneeze that the normal human being has almost daily?"

Now was the time for Naruto to feel a little peeved at what the _doctor _was saying to him. He wasn't ready to go straight into doctor-patient mode; the two of them hadn't seen one another for ten years, so why couldn't they catch up? And _why _did Sasuke have to pull off that bored attitude with him?!

"Do you always talk down to your patients like they're stupid or am I the only one that requires a walkthrough of what the 'normal human being' suffers?" he inquired in anger that Sasuke wasn't treating him like a friend, but a patient! Well… even though that's what Naruto _was _at the moment, he had hopes that Sasuke would care for him more than he would care for a patient!

Sasuke grit his teeth and felt his legs uncross and rest on the floor, becoming riled up at having Naruto make a comment about his authority and growled, "Don't give me that smartass backtalk! I'm the one asking the questions here, not you!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the temper Sasuke was throwing for a small remark he made, but made a small smile. At least the raven wasn't reacting the way a doctor _should _in this position; he was acting the way he did back in high school, arguing with Naruto like they were a couple of kids! That reassured the blonde and he happily replied to the previous question, "I haven't had a fit of coughing or sneezing for a couple of days now."

Onyx eyes darted to the ceiling when meeting with the cute smile on the blonde's face. Naruto smiling as an outcome to being yelled at puzzled the Uchiha greatly, causing him to feel heated when wondering if the blonde was flirting with him in his own way – he had one too many experiences with this type of thing, so of course this was going to be something considered – but quickly shook his head of the thought, fearing that a wave of his feelings would overwhelm him and sweep him away if it was continuously contemplated.

"You haven't been experiencing any form of an earache or find yourself to be more sensitive to bright lights, have you?"

Instead of a crude remark Sasuke was given a small shake of the head.

"How about your throat, does it feel sore?"

That was the question that sent Sasuke's mind reeling to very immoral thoughts. He began imagining many 'procedures' he could perform on Naruto to give the blonde a sore throat; the thought aroused him slightly.

No!

Sasuke was a doctor right now and doing something like _that_ at a time like _this_ could cost him his job… wait. Why was he trying to _keep _this job? It did nothing but cause him stress anyways!

Naruto shook his head again to the raven's question, completely oblivious to the obscene things being thought about him at the moment. All he wanted was to get through with these questions so that the two of them could… well… what _did_ Naruto want after that? Sasuke couldn't exactly take the time he needed for his other patients by having a casual conversation with Naruto to tell the truth…

The Uchiha became transfixed with the floor; his mind working like mad trying to figure out what he needed to do. Maybe he didn't care about getting caught in the middle of doing it with a patient, but Naruto was different from him and the actions Sasuke was mulling over could be considered sexual harassment – and rape since Sasuke was incapable of stopping himself when he started something. This could cost Sasuke more than just his job if he went through with it!

…

There was nothing Sasuke could do in this position.

"Well then, it appears that you only had a minor cold that took care of itself…" He didn't want Naruto to walk out after so many years, but he didn't know what to do! He craved for Naruto to stay by his side, he… he may never see Naruto after this… once he walks past Sasuke for the second time in their lives… they may never come in contact with one another again…

A sudden creak made from the table followed by a plop from Naruto's feet was heard by the raven. His heart was beating mournfully against his chest at the obvious fact that Naruto was about to leave! He really was going to walk away from Sasuke for a _second _time. The first time had done damage to Sasuke, but what he felt now was even greater remorse and fear of losing Naruto. He wanted the blonde to stay by his side always, but… should he tell Naruto this? No! How could he?! It would be impossible for Sasuke to break down and word how he felt for Naruto! It nearly killed him to admit that he was glad to see him, so how could he possibly say 'stay with me'?!

"I guess… that means my friends were worried for no reason…"

This was it. Naruto was going to take that short walk past Sasuke and leave his life just as quickly as he had entered-? Why was it oddly quiet…? There was no sound of footsteps heading for the door like he was expecting.

The Uchiha turned to Naruto, who looked to be standing in the same spot he had landed in when jumping from the table. The male shyly scraped the surface of the floor with his shoe and looked up to Sasuke as if he were hesitant in actions or words.

Was it Sasuke's wild imagination playing tricks on him just for kicks or did Naruto appear… _needy _of something? It was possible that Naruto didn't want to leave; he was the one that came to Sasuke after all…!

A thought occurred to the Uchiha and he smirked suddenly, strolled up to the door and hastily locked it, spun around in a rush and marched towards Naruto, shocking the blonde for a moment and sent him to sit back on the table.

"You and I are the same age. Twenty-seven, right?"

Naruto blinked in a bewildered fashion, but nodded. He wasn't one hundred percent sure what Sasuke was aiming for by asking this question and continued to show his curiosity by giving perplexed looks.

"It's very doubtful for a man your age to have prostate cancer… but it wouldn't hurt anything to check, would it?"

Azure eyes widened slightly in comprehension to how Sasuke wanted to take this and responded quietly after the shock, "S-Sure… I… don't have a problem with that…" feeling his cheeks heat up almost instantly when replying.

The Uchiha quickly went through the procedure of informing Naruto what to expect from the examination, having it completely memorized from undergoing it several times, but felt awkward giving the little speech to Naruto; both of their faces burned when Sasuke spoke of what he was going to be doing with his finger.

As soon as the information was given and done Sasuke took the initiative for once with a patient – which he _wasn't _supposed to do – by lightly grasping onto Naruto's elbow. He felt Naruto twitch to the touch, but he said and did nothing when the raven pulled him from the table for the two of them to stand directly in front of one another.

Sasuke sniggered to himself at how short the blonde was compared to him; thinking back to high school… Naruto wasn't what you could consider to be a _tall_ boy! They fought all the time over the height difference between them, sending Naruto into fits of rage while Sasuke found himself in a fix of his own; seeing Naruto blowing his top was… well, strangely cute and alluring to him!

Their eyes made contact when Naruto slyly glanced up into Sasuke's eyes, but only for a second; the azure eyes hastily flicked to the floor, and his cheeks flushed a deep red.

Something arose in Sasuke's mind. This _wasn't _the normal way any of his male patients reacted when having to go through a prostate exam! Normally his patients didn't want to be standing in the same room whenever Sasuke uttered the word 'prostate;' many of his patients had been scared away after witnessing one male galloping out of his office, screaming his head off like the Uchiha's intentions were that of murder! Along with this little memory Sasuke could find no recollection of having a patient look him in the eye, turn beat-red, and then avoid his gaze! This was Naruto, the boy of innocence, here, so maybe he was struggling with the idea a little too much… but he took pleasure in envisioning Naruto yearning for him just as much as he yearned for Naruto!

Sasuke slowly turned Naruto to face the table and dropped his hands to unfasten his 'patient's' trousers. He was fascinated with how much line Naruto was throwing him – speaking in metaphor terms with Sasuke being a helpless fish that knew 'nothing' of the situation that he was getting himself into and Naruto being the dirty fisherman that was eagerly flinging him slack in hopes to catch and reel him in! But… damn… Sasuke wasn't a fish and Naruto wasn't his dirty, little fisherman that desired to have him all for himself!

That may not be true… but Naruto _was _conceding to everything Sasuke did! _That _was a fact! So, with this new and very arousing thought lingering in Sasuke's mind he decided: why not test out the _precise_ length he could go?!

One of the raven's hands reacted to the idea and pulled Naruto back to fall against his chest. This appeared to surprise the blonde, but he remained very motionless as Sasuke acted out in a manner that said 'this-is-what-I-normally-go-through-with-this-procedure' and commenced fiddling with the button on Naruto's pants.

The abrupt motion made to the lower portion of Naruto's torso stirred such a panic in the blonde that his arms shot out in one swift action to swat at what was grabbing him from pure, conscience reaction. When his train of thought caught up with his body he kept his arms inert where they were, slowly growing aware of his strong hold on the raven's hands.

A wave of heat filled his cheeks and he wished with his entire being, oh-so badly to awkwardly drop – hey, it was better than prolonging the hold! – the smooth hands in a rush, which was an ideal thought running at a rapid pace through the blonde's head at the moment, but he did the exact opposite, allowing the hold to become softer around the other male's hands and even stroked them tenderly with his thumbs.

The very bad and disobedient body, which was practically at Sasuke's mercy now that the raven was acquainted with this soft and endearing touch provided by Naruto's rebellious hands, shuddered when it felt of the two hands belonging to the Uchiha amuse themselves by slowly and teasingly unfastening the zipper of his pants. His entire body gave way to a wave of tingling sensations that streamed through every vein when the smooth hands descended ever so slightly to _that _area, but rose again to slide underneath his jacket; the Uchiha planted his palms firmly on Naruto's hips, rubbing small circles into them as he deviously slipped his fingers underneath the blonde's boxers – as if he expected for Naruto to do nothing more than bat an eyelash at the action!

"If-if you're going to do the damn exam, th-then stop teasing me and just do it!"

A smirk surfaced on the raven's face, forcing his unrelenting passions to surface as he quickly whispered into Naruto's ear, "Someone just can't wait for the doctor to shove his fingers up their ass, huh?"

The panicked features of Naruto's face deepened to a horrified expression at the suggestion. Containing himself was impossible at this moment! His face, which was normally of a pink tone when blushing, darkened to a deep red as he sputtered nervously at the Uchiha, "Y-you told me that you were only going to stick _one _finger up my ass! W-Why say 'finger_**s**_'?!" he made sure to put an emphasis on the 's' of 'fingers,' nearly hissing the word in his alarm.

The raven convulsed with a fit of inaudible laughter and tightened his grip on Naruto's hips, straining himself to keep quiet from the amusement he felt in Naruto's special way of avoiding an answer to his question.

Purposely ignoring Naruto's own inquiry Sasuke plunged his hands completely beneath the boxers to cup Naruto's ass. He gave both cheeks a tight squeeze and made a strenuous effort to keep his cool when a very satisfying squeak pierced the air and the blonde lurched back against him. Sasuke exhaled slowly, caressing the baby soft cheeks with his smooth and heated hands; he gave them a little tweak every once in a while to drown himself in that adorable little sound Naruto made that resembled a mouse!

While Sasuke blissfully maintained his own little examination of the very fine ass in his hands Naruto shivered when recalling certain items that no doctor should go without.

"U-um… Sasuke… a-aren't you s-supposed to use gloves…?"

This put Sasuke in a pensive mode. As he thought long and hard on this point of observation he dropped his head to rest in the crook of Naruto's neck. He was unable to restrain his actions any longer; the scent drifting from the male's body and hair was intoxicating, giving Sasuke a spinning sensation as he unconsciously nuzzled against the soft warmth that drowned his senses.

Everything taking place made the blonde uneasy! He was burning from the sweet strokes made by Sasuke's face upon his neck and hands against his ass; this kind of sensation could make even the _straightest_ guy alive melt to nothing but a puddle!

"Well, I'm _supposed _to use gloves… but the real question here is if you_ want_ me to use gloves…" Sasuke mischievously whispered when finding a comfortable place to situate his chin just above Naruto's collar bone – which happened to be a very sensitive area for the poor blonde. Sasuke lightly tapped his head against Naruto's, sealing his eyes shut to relax and waited patiently for a response.

"Y-you don't… have… to… u-use gloves…"

The ends of the Uchiha's lips curved back into a soft smile. Why Naruto was allowing him to do these things that were considered to be harassment by many was beyond his knowledge, but what was most important to him as of right now was the reality that Naruto _was _lettinghim do these things!

The raven lifted his head off of Naruto's shoulder and swiftly yanked the blonde's pants and boxers to his ankles. He took a few seconds to admire the fine ass Naruto possessed, yearning with a strong passion to stick more than just his finger into Naruto… maybe… if he was lucky… he could! A devilish smirk crossed his once sweet features at the thought and proceeded to go on with the 'exam.'

A chilled tingle ran across Naruto's backside when it was revealed to the room temperature that could be compared to that of the _arctic_ when you went without clothes! What was worse was the stone cold table coming in contact with his burning thighs!

Brushing away the chills he was suffering Naruto made way for the real problems facing him. He placed his clenched fists against the icy-cold surface of the table; he didn't know what to expect, being one of innocence that had never experienced something such as a finger – or _**any**__thing _for that matter – entering him! He was caught off guard and visibly flinched when one of the 'doctor's' hands traced around his body, bringing its short journey to an end on top of his stomach as it gently rubbed up and down in a form of comfort. Naruto inhaled deeply and quickly received it, squeezing the hand with his own as he began his fit of trembles again.

Naruto knew that it wasn't _just_ the nerves of having this procedure performed on him that caused him to quake; throughout all of those years of high school they had been through together Naruto had come to an understanding that Sasuke had feelings for him. When he was positively sure that this factoid was indeed a fact and not something driven by a rumor he wasn't willing to accept Sasuke or his feelings. He feigned ignorance to the raven's unspoken emotions in hopes that Sasuke would give up on him, but… on their graduation day he saw Sasuke standing there, waiting for him. He looked… as if he were expecting Naruto to make a decision right then and there… even though nothing had been said between them. The options he had were clear: he could walk up to Sasuke and accept him and his emotions, or he could walk past him without a word…

Never before had a decision crushed Naruto and made his heart ache near as much as the decision he made that day. Once he had passed by Sasuke he had fleeting thoughts of the Uchiha coming after him in a rush to beg for him to stay there with him and not move away – it startled him to find himself thinking that, but no matter how much he secretly wanted it he knew it would never happen because what he did to Sasuke… walking away without a word or a single side-glance to show that he cared… what he did was horrible… how Sasuke was capable of seeing him without a loathing aura in his eyes amazed Naruto.

One of the Uchiha's slim fingers slide between Naruto's cheeks – bringing the mournful blonde from his painful memories at the contact – and slowly groped for what he was searching for, finding it without much delay.

"It's going to hurt. Are you ready?"

Clenching both his teeth and fists Naruto nodded his head. He wasn't sure if he was prepared enough for this and knew for certain that he wasn't when a sharp penetration caused a wave of pain to jolt up his spine and throb throughout every single nerve in his body! He lurched over the table in reaction and gasped from the shock of how agonizing it was to have something enter him; to make it worse it was only _one _finger! What if Sasuke decided to slip in another like he had suggested?!

Naruto panted and groaned uneasily at the thought.

The finger within Naruto delved deeper, searching for the blonde's prostate at a very slow rate, even slower than the pace Sasuke took when he dealt with cute boys – not saying that Naruto wasn't cute; Naruto was _adorable_, even more so than those _other _boys!

His finger caressed the walls within the gasping male, showing Sasuke's concern for him in the very awkward moment they were experiencing. He was willing to make this as painless as possible; he didn't want to hurt Naruto, but he wasn't hoping for anything to be exceedingly pleasing. If this sensation Naruto felt became too pleasant too quick… then Sasuke would have a problem… _other _than becoming aroused – not that _that _could be helped since he had already worked up a heated bulge within his pants!

The efforts made to ease the pain for Naruto proved to be a little too successful when he heard a soft mewl stifle faintly within the blonde's throat upon reaching the prostate; the suppressed cry then came out as a sound befitting one experiencing pleasure! This worried Sasuke a little, but he waved it away and went on to unnecessarily insert another finger.

The movement of the second finger into Naruto brought him to tears, and he tried suppressing his vocal cords by exhaling harshly through his nose and gripping hardly against the edge of the table; it did absolutely nothing. He cried out in pain as his entrance was forced to widen a fraction, giving way to the newly added digit. The blonde heard himself groaning, and hissing, and tried his best to keep the tears from falling when Sasuke shoved his finger deeper into him with cruelty; it might not have been intended to be cruel, but it sure _felt _cruel!

Sasuke watched the quivering body before him and felt his arousal throb when Naruto released more pitiful noises between his clenched teeth. The Uchiha released a breath of air in a huff and tried calming himself a little before the familiar sensation of desire altered his normally stoic and cold disposition into the wild animal he would become when in a sexual position such as this.

Before Sasuke made any actions of cooling himself down he heard Naruto moaning… _again_! The Uchiha was unable to brush off the excitement he felt _now_, but like he had thought earlier: that was the least of his problems! No patient of his ever made sounds like _that _when going through their first prostate exam – for most even their _second _time would be just as agonizing. Was Naruto being turned on by Sasuke's fingers? Going on a whim wasn't satisfactory for Sasuke. If he wanted to know what was really going on then… he needed to check.

Taking a very slow approach the raven decided to use his silky smooth hand that lay motionless on Naruto's stomach. The hand made a slight twitch before moving and slowly descended down Naruto's front to feel of his lower area, surprising the blonde and making him flinch when he was grabbed _there_… but Naruto was in an aroused state and it was _before _Sasuke touched him! The Uchiha squeezed his fingers around Naruto's member and shook in a mix of fear and rage when the blonde gasped and pressed his head against the table, moaning Sasuke's name loudly as he rocked forward into his hand repeated times to give himself pleasure from the motions.

"Naruto… You're… really enjoying this…?" there was a bitter tone to Sasuke's voice; he wasn't surprised in the slightest because that was exactly how he felt.

It had been nearly ten years since the two of them had graduated high school, so there was a high chance that Naruto had been with other people – other _men_ – in that time period! This notion that had been worriedly shoved to the back of Sasuke's mind enraged him to the point that he snatched his fingers from within Naruto – a surprised gasp met his ears at the swift motion – and roughly pressed his hips against the male's backside, forcing Naruto into the table to hold him captive. His hands shot out in reflex and grabbed onto Naruto's, squeezing them with such fierce intensity that he felt bones popping.

The ache of having his hands crushed within Sasuke's triggered a whimpered cry to burst from within Naruto's throat. He hissed loudly when he felt one of his hands produce a sickening crack and made an effort to tell Sasuke that he was really _hurting_ him, but failed against the Uchiha's own will for conversation.

"So, Uzumaki, tell me what you've been doing since we got out of high school!" his voice was rasping and very unfriendly towards Naruto; he continued to use force against the blonde, constricting his hands so they would have no ability to move and drove his hips sharply into the male, forcing his thighs to bang into the table so harshly that bruises surfaced.

It was obvious that something was upsetting the Uchiha. Naruto didn't have the slightest idea what could have angered him and flinched when he heard his hand give another popping sound within Sasuke's.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! What's so important about what I did after high school?!"

Sasuke reared back and slammed against Naruto again, receiving a pained cry from the blonde in doing so, but showed no mercy. He flipped Naruto's position so they would face each other, catching the neck of Naruto's jacket within his hands and pulled threateningly on the garment to force their faces inches from each other.

"Stop screwing around, Naruto! You've been with other men haven't you?!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock; he couldn't believe it! Did this thought occur to Sasuke when he was feeling up Naruto and realize that he was aroused?! That didn't make any sense whatsoever, but Naruto knew one thing for certain from this horrible misunderstanding: Sasuke was a very jealous person and a bastard – he knew this from past experiences in high school when Sasuke showed his jealous feelings over the girls that Naruto crushed over, but it shocked him to see just _how_ jealous and _how_ big of a bastard he could be!

"S-Sasuke! I haven't been with other men!" he tried reassuring the Uchiha softly, but it came out in more of a panic than something of soft tones. He glanced down at the other male's hands around the collar of his jacket and contemplated the idea of freeing himself of Sasuke's hold.

"Liar!" growled the raven ruthlessly; his eyes caught the small glimmer in the azure orbs and hastily strengthened the hold on the jacket, predicting the male's thoughts. "What other reason would you have to being turned on and – better yet – _enjoying_ a finger being shoved up your ass unless you've already had another man knocking you up?! The first time for anyone on the bottom is supposed to be agonizing!"

This guy was unbelievable in Naruto's mind! He was assuming everything from his own logic!

"You fucking _bastard_! Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just _maybe_ I'm turned on _because_ it's you instead of accusing me of sleeping with someone?!" the blonde was enraged now and a little jittery; he still had something he wanted to say, something… he had wanted to say for a long time, "Sasuke, I… I love you…!"

Azure eyes concealed themselves in humiliation once he had finally blurted it out. This had to be the most awkward moment he had ever encountered! Now what was supposed to be said? 'Go on with the exam'? That made him sound like a freaking _pervert_! There was no way he would be able to do that, but more importantly: how did _Sasuke _feel about this?! Did he still feel the same way for Naruto after _ten _years?!

While Naruto struggled with a difficult time of figuring out what he should do and whether or not Sasuke still liked him, the raven just watched awestricken, unable to do much else; he was in utter shock at first, but suddenly the pit of his stomach grew warm and melted away the uneasy feelings he had suffered. His hands twitched and loosened on Naruto's jacket, feeling ashamed of the way he had reacted and treated Naruto. He wanted to apologize, but there was something he wished for even more than that at the moment. He grasped back onto the jacket, this time without forcefulness and whispered, "Naruto… please… say that again…"

Naruto's eyes flew open in surprise, but they never looked up at Sasuke. The azure orbs sealed themselves again and he shook his head, stammering, "I-I can't!"

This was upsetting Sasuke. He wanted to hear those words again! He wanted to hear Naruto repeating them over and over with the same sincere tone! He couldn't get enough of those words; they swept him away in a wave of emotions that he had never experienced, but Naruto wasn't willing to say them more than once, depriving him of his newly found pleasure for hearing words of compassion!

"Why won't you say it?!" He drew Naruto's face close to his by pulling on the collar of the jacket, a rage slowly building itself up to boiling point within him.

"I-It's too embarrassing to say it again!" Naruto cried, hiding his face behind his arms and fell forward to press himself against Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke was taken off guard by the motion and swayed backwards, but caught himself from going very far and became thoughtful for a moment, thinking how Naruto… really _was_ of the innocent nature… mentally… _and _physically. The idea strangely turned him on. Naruto being a virgin meant one thing to the raven: _he_, Sasuke, could be the one to take away Naruto's innocence!

With one swift movement of his arms he released the jacket and snuggly wrapped them around the blonde, holding onto his shoulders tightly. Sasuke slowly rocked them left and right, just enough to calm Naruto of his nerves. The raven's chin found a comfortable position to sit in on top of the spiky, blonde head, and he allowed his hands to rub comforting circles into the smaller male's back.

It took a few seconds, but Sasuke thought of something to say. He leaned over to reach Naruto's ear and murmured, "If it's too embarrassing to tell me… then _show_ me how you feel."

The dreamy state Naruto was in slowed to a halt as well as the rocking.

_"Show me how you feel." _

Something about the words snapped the blonde wide awake when he made a connection with what he was being told to do. The only problem in realizing this was: he didn't know _how _he should display his feelings, and why did _he _have to do this?! Did he _not _just say that he loved Sasuke?!

Naruto lowered his arms bit by bit from in front of his face and cautiously leaned back to look Sasuke directly in the eyes. He met with those onyx orbs and held the gaze, never losing face and abruptly watching the floor. The gaze they held was alluring to the blonde when he noticed the normal, cold stare that the male usually wore, even back in high school, was nowhere to be seen and in its place was this glint of intense emotions never before exposed to Naruto… at least, not to his face.

When comprehending that he was staring absentmindedly instead of taking the initiative to show Sasuke how he felt the blonde became flustered. His face burned with embarrassment since he didn't know what to do and hid behind his arms once again. He fell against Sasuke, his mind searching frantically for an answer telling him how to do this!

A kiss! That's right! A kiss was what people envisioned doing if they liked someone, right?! All he had to do was… well… Naruto glanced up to see how short he was compared to the raven and felt a nervous twinge.

How was he supposed to do it quickly without Sasuke taking notice?! He just wanted whatever he did to be quick and to the point, not dragged out and very colorful, spelling out in big letters for the world to see 'I-love-you-Sasuke!'

There seemed to be no way around this. If Naruto was going to do something he better do it now! He inhaled deeply to calm himself and pictured how this was supposed to go in his mind, following the steps as they crossed his mind, heart pounding against his ribcage while doing so. He let his hands fall flat against the Uchiha's chest, pressing against the stationary raven as he rose on his tiptoes and craned his neck to reach the very tall male's lips with his own.

The kiss was a cute, little peck that showed the low and innocent level of Naruto's romantic experience.

Sasuke smiled into Naruto's soft lips and moved forward to press him against the table again – shocking the blonde at the sudden movement taking place – keeping the embrace around Naruto's shoulders with one hand while the other lifted up to cup his spiky blonde head; he ran his fingers through silky, smooth spikes of hair and continued the motions when he felt Naruto's body relax against his. Sasuke tilted his head against Naruto, opening his mouth over the blonde's lips and slyly ran his tongue over them.

A shiver ran down the shorter male's spine when his lips were being begged for entrance by Sasuke's tongue. Naruto swallowed hard and nervously parted his lips, immediately sensing the hot muscle slip into his mouth. He moaned against Sasuke as their tongues flicked across one another, becoming familiar with the taste and feel the other had to offer. The blonde panted and continued to moan as he separated his legs far enough to make room for Sasuke to stand directly between them.

Whimpering in dissatisfaction to Sasuke still being fully clothed Naruto snatched at the doctor's coat that the male wore and ripped it off his shoulders. He pulled away from Sasuke, inhaling a couple of times and darted back into their lip lock, removing the dark shirt covering the other's chest with little thought to it.

Once the garments were off the smooth, sexy chest Naruto wished to fill his eyes with the sight of it, but Sasuke wasn't about to break the kiss for an examination. Becoming frustrated with the Uchiha, Naruto shoved his hands hardly against Sasuke's chest and roughly felt of him since he was being denied permission to look, but he found bliss by touching Sasuke in place of studying with his eyes.

The wandering hands rubbed circles into the Uchiha's chest and came across his small nubs, massaging and tweaking them in hopes of getting a heated reaction from Sasuke, but no luck; the male only pressed up against Naruto even more, making Naruto the one to have a heated reaction!

Going on, Naruto lowered his hands ever so slowly over Sasuke's ribs, finding nothing there either and descended lower and lower until he was practically entering Sasuke's pants! Just when Naruto was about to grasp a hold of Sasuke's erection out of frustration to having the raven react to nothing, he was given a small jump and groan from the male; he had successfully hit a sensitive spot! Naruto grew excited and repeated the action by roughly running his fingers over the area in an unhurried fashion and heard a fit of groans and moans from the Uchiha.

Sasuke broke the kiss and gasped for air, squeezing one of the blonde's shoulders in one hand and clutching onto a handful of hair with the other, voicing his pleasure quietly, but uncontrollably as Naruto continued to rub his weak spot above his manhood. He couldn't take this anymore, he needed more.

The raven spun Naruto back around to face the wall, becoming very discontent when the hot hands were pulled from his pants, but he tolerated it. He forced Naruto up against the table again, letting go of the blonde momentarily to work savagely with unfastening his pants and snatching them off.

Naruto hastily yanked his jacket and shirt from his body, shivering as he thought; having Sasuke's two fingers up his ass was more painful than he had anticipated, and it proved to be more than he could bear, so having something else that was much larger than two fingers forced inside him would undoubtedly throw him over the edge!

Just as he feared, the hot tip of Sasuke's member brushed across his backside and positioned itself against his entrance, but didn't force into him just yet.

A whisper rasped in his ear, "If you really want this, Naruto, then I'll allow you to make the first move."

The shaking voice sounded very needy of this, but Sasuke was _still_ throwing all of the decision-making to Naruto! Why would he do that?! Didn't he know it was already embarrassing enough the way it was?! Couldn't he just make it easier on Naruto and take the initiative?! But Naruto couldn't suggest this; it would humiliate him to do so…

With a racing heart and a quivering body Naruto reached back and grabbed Sasuke's hips. He inhaled deeply, readying himself for the pain he knew would shoot through his body, and pushed back against the other's crotch, hissing painfully when the hot member entered him. His grip on the Uchiha's hips failed and snatched onto the table as he cried out to how wide he was being spread. What worried the blonde more was the fact that he wasn't even capable of getting _half_ of Sasuke's shaft within him before losing it!

The movement over his manhood sent chills down Sasuke's spine. He murmured Naruto's name at the pleasure raging through his body. The onyx orbs sealed themselves shut as he held onto the table to keep himself from forcing his entire member into Naruto all at once. He was growing antsy and impatient with the speed they were going, but reminded himself that this was hurting Naruto and it _needed _to be taken slow at first.

When the motions over his erection stopped Sasuke snapped his eyes open to see what was holding Naruto back. The quaking body before him held onto the table now, panting and huffing non stop. Sasuke half smiled to the sight.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke gently placed his hands on Naruto's hips, suggesting that maybe he should take over.

The blonde gasped for air before answering Sasuke; he slowly nodded and cried out pathetically when Sasuke pushed deeper into him. Naruto continued to make small hisses and gasps until his soft cheeks came in contact with Sasuke's hips and… _other_ manly features to his body other than his… manhood… which rested completely inside him now.

Sasuke groaned, heavily exhaling from his nostrils afterwards. His hands shook slightly and tightened their grip on Naruto's hips. He was about to lose it.

"Naruto," the Uchiha's voice was becoming husky, and his breathing came out unsteadily, "I can't take much more of this… I… need release."

Just as Naruto had thought when he felt those tense and shaking hands tighten around his hips Sasuke really _needed _this, but Naruto didn't give an immediate response, uncertain of how he would handle it.

Before Naruto had made a finale decision in the matter, however, two hands clasped over his, tightly squeezing them. Naruto heard the Uchiha's rough inhales and exhales that were made to calm himself and the blonde felt his mind fading, losing the rational side of himself.

Naruto couldn't deny his feelings for Sasuke and knew how badly he wanted this too, but the pain of doing it was greater than he imagined! How could he give Sasuke permission to do this? His mind was spinning very rapidly, giving way to the lustful side that he never thought he had.

"O-ok…" the blonde whispered tenderly. His eyes widened in amazement to himself, thinking of how much he was giving the raven. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists tightly in preparation to the actions about to be made on his body.

With permission finally granted the Uchiha slowly reared back and came fully into Naruto in one swift thrust. His body heated to its peak when hearing Naruto screaming his pain against the table. The arousal was almost too much to bear; everything moral about him – not that there was much to begin with – had been clouded with lust and he reared back and slammed against Naruto once more. He repeated the process and soon came to feel Naruto arching into his thrusts. The blonde screamed less to the actions their bodies were making as time passed slowly… or quickly… neither of them could tell which it was.

The Uchiha released Naruto's hands and searched blindly for his member, finding it with little difficulty. Naruto gasped to the contact Sasuke's hot and sweaty hands made with his shaft as they delicately handled him with care.

The thrusts Sasuke made slowed down; Naruto assumed that his needs were diminishing now that he had his fill of fucking the shit out of him, but Naruto's own needs were growing in the heat of this situation! The pit of his stomach was knotting up into a raging ball of energy that he felt _had _to come out, but he couldn't release it!

Naruto shivered when he felt the Uchiha's hot breath caress the back of his neck, tickling it slightly before a rough, wet muscle met with the same spot that had been tickled. The blonde whimpered and lightly moaned as Sasuke drew his tongue up and down the side of his neck, encountering his ear in one brush that sent shivers down his spine. He wanted Sasuke to stop being gentle; he wanted Sasuke to continue fucking him to give him relief from this energy raging in the pit of his stomach! He loved having this show of affections, but he _needed _more than just affections right now!

"S-Sa-su-ke! P-Please!"

A swift and rough thrust was made into Naruto at the cry of Sasuke's name, and the raven flicked his tongue across the trembling male's earlobe and began sucking it purely for the whimpered moans Naruto made. His hands – which had been leisurely stroking the member in their grasp – roughly started pumping Naruto. He wanted the blonde to come to his climax while screaming his name, but he, himself, was close to his peak as well and wanted to draw this out as long as he could.

The sweaty hands relaxed against Naruto's member again, fading into a soft stroking motion when grasping onto the fact that he wanted to keep this going instead of getting it done quickly. Little did he know how much agony he was putting Naruto through by making this decision.

A dissatisfied groan escaped from Naruto's throat as he panted and rocked back against the raven and forward into his hand, wanting more and showing just how much he desired it! He no longer had the rational mind to feel embarrassed about doing this and freely huffed, "Sasuke! D-Don't stop f-fucking _me_! I-I-!" his words were mixed up in a displeased moan when the Uchiha quickly pulled out of him.

Sasuke spun Naruto around so fast the blonde thought he had suffered whiplash from the speed he was going. The Uchiha met him with a passionate and longing kiss, the two of them showing their need for one another by licking and sucking savagely against the other.

Naruto swung one of his arms around the back of Sasuke's head and the other swiftly reached behind the male's back, lowering down to squeeze his ass tightly; he pulled the Uchiha forward with both of his hands, pressing his hips forcefully against Sasuke's and felt his climax growing closer as he began panting and moaning into the Uchiha's mouth, whispering a muffled cry of Sasuke's name over and over. The knot of energy grew hotter and larger within him, nearly releasing itself and he moaned loudly in frustration to being so close, but unable to release it.

This did not bode well with Sasuke when he realized what was taking place. He wanted this to last much longer! Well, Naruto was a virgin, so of course the first time wasn't going to last an insane amount of time. He swiftly lifted Naruto onto the table and forced him to lie down; the blonde did not struggle with him in the slightest, but wriggled uncomfortably at having nothing against his body but an icy table beneath him. This made his climax stay right where it was, unmoving, and Naruto quickly tried sitting up to get closer to Sasuke but the male forced him back onto the table, climbing on top of him and covered his face, neck, and chest with many kisses, prolonging the moment as long as he could.

"Sasuke-! I-ah! I can't-! Mm-! I'm about to-!" Naruto reached out and grasped onto the Uchiha's shoulders, pulling him completely down on top of him to feel warmth against his body since the cool atmosphere was chilling the heat he was experiencing. He whimpered to the discomfort of Sasuke keeping him from his climax for longer than he had anticipated.

The Uchiha knew that there was no longer time to waste and heaved a sigh as he removed Naruto's hands from his shoulders and quickly spread the male's legs wide, raising them to rest on his shoulders. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance once more and thrust into him roughly, pumping mercilessly in and out to go out with a sort of _bang_.

Naruto convulsed violently as he screamed the Uchiha's name loudly, releasing the hot energy from his body. The liquid burst from his member and covered the raven's torso while he continuously thrust in and out of Naruto. White splotches of light flashed before the azure eyes from the sensations he experienced. Never before had his body felt so… satisfied.

Two more eruptions of liquid came gushing out of Naruto when the Uchiha finally came into him. He felt the liquid seep out from within his body very slowly and moaned when the spinning in his head gradually stopped to allow his sanity to come back to him.

Sasuke was beginning to cool off as well; he gently slipped out of Naruto and collapsed on top of the exhausted blonde in a sweaty heap, panting heavily when he pulled his face by Naruto's and gave him a peck on the cheek. That was the only thing he could manage at the moment.

-

"Um… nurse…?"

Sakura turned to an elderly – and nervous – sounding voice from behind her. She smiled when seeing an older woman that was a regular at Sasuke's office, but the expression didn't last when she observed that the woman appeared to be very pale when she was normally a healthy, tan color that glowed.

"Are you that sick, ma'am?! If you are then you should have said so earlier!"

The older woman shook her head violently when Sakura began panicking over the matter.

"No-No-No! I'm not sick, miss! The other patients and I are just a little… um…"

The now reassured female sighed in relief, but felt puzzled as the woman went on.

"We're scared to see the doctor now…"

Sakura gave a bewildered smile. "Why do you say that? You've had many appointments with him before, and you know that he's a very good doctor!"

"That may be, miss, but the recent patient seems to be enduring a lot of pain because he's groaning and screaming so… and he's such a young fellow!" the older woman took a small step to the younger and whispered, "Do you think that this might be the first time he's getting that _certain_ exam that Dr. Uchiha is good at?"

The younger female looked a little taken aback. Naruto looked to be perfectly healthy and he, without a doubt, wasn't old enough to worry about getting a prostate exam! So why would Sasuke perform something like that on him…!

Then again, Sasuke had always shot Naruto interested looks back in high school, and he had gone into a state of depression after graduation when Naruto moved away…

"Excuse me, ma'am. I think I'll go and check on the doctor to make sure everything is fine."

-

"Sasuke…"

The Uchiha lay with his head nuzzling against the crook of Naruto's neck. The blonde giggled lightly when a few strands of the raven hair brushed across his soft skin and he went on to comb his fingers through the smooth, dark spikes that tickled him.

"Hm…?"

Naruto cleared his throat, feeling a little embarrassed in admitting this, but went on, "I… uh… was never sick to begin with… when I called for an appointment…" he flushed, but smiled when Sasuke pulled back and gazed at him for a moment, letting Naruto go on with an explanation, "I just… wanted to see you… and I knew you were too busy for anyone except your patients, so… I thought I'd fake a cold…!"

This brought a lustful heat back to Sasuke's body. He felt strangely… happy; an emotion he had forgotten existed before now. He loved it when Naruto confessed his feelings, but to think that Naruto wanted to see him that much…

"And… I'm… sorry… for hurting you on graduation day…" the tone Naruto had was softer and mournful when uttering this a little shamefully.

Sasuke exhaled heavily and felt a hot tingling sensation enter his cheeks; Naruto had confessed to him, showed him how much he wanted to see him, and he finally apologized for what he had done. Now _he_ needed to tell Naruto of the emotions he held for so many years, but… he was never one to be great with wording what he meant!

A small fit of butterflies hit the Uchiha as he dropped down to rest on his elbows and looked Naruto in the eye. There was never an instance when Sasuke thought that emotions would play into these types of situations; he never thought of Naruto returning to him for it to happen.

"I… um… Naruto… ever since high school I've…" his face flushed and brows knitted together in an expression of anger to having his words fail him before he even got to the punch line.

Naruto watched curiously at first, not understanding what Sasuke was trying to say. After a couple seconds of seeing Sasuke falter – something he rarely did – a light flicked on in the back of Naruto's mind, and he smiled when the raven's face turned a light pink color. It made him warm and giddy to know that he had the power to make Sasuke feel nervous even after they just had sex.

The blonde reached up, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, and pulled him down to give him a light peck on the lips, but before he was able to do so the Uchiha whipped his head back and stammered, "I-I love you, Naruto! I-I've _always _loved you! Back in high school and… and even now... and... I don't want you to leave me again…"

Azure eyes widened at first in surprise, but they slowly began to shimmer in excitement to hearing the words. Naruto was beginning to wonder if Sasuke still loved him after all these years since the Uchiha had failed to word his feelings after Naruto confessed his own emotions. Sasuke was just… new to sharing how he felt in a conversation based method.

"I wasn't planning on leaving…"

Seeing Naruto's bright eyes light up to this caused the Uchiha's face to blush a darker shade. To hide his embarrassment from those enchanting eyes he began kissing Naruto's lips in a heated manner to distract the blonde from his red face.

A sudden twisting and jerking sound reached both of them and they froze in horror at comprehension to what was going on.

Someone was at the door!

Before either of them were able to make the slightest move the door to the room was slammed open in a rush, revealing the pink-haired nurse with a ghastly expression etched into her face as she eyeballed the two of them clinging to one another in the nude on the now sweaty surface that was once used for patients to _sit _on… not get _laid _on!

"Oh shit…" Sasuke plopped his head against Naruto's chest. He didn't think that they would _really _get caught if they had sex, but what was he expecting? That small fantasy came from his mind when he was itching to stick his fingers and… other things… into Naruto. His head was abruptly snatched off of Naruto's chest, giving his neck a small ache at the force used to do so, and was met with fiery azure eyes.

"You _idiot_! You didn't lock the door?!"

Sasuke grit his teeth; did Naruto _not _notice that locking the door was one of the first things he had done?!

"Of _course _I locked the door, but she has a key on her!"

Naruto sat up in a rush, screaming in Sasuke's face, "And you didn't bother giving _that _a thought?!"

This was riling the Uchiha up as he started screaming back at the blonde, "Who thinks of irrelevant people and their damn keys to fucking doors when you only have _sex_ on the brain?!"

The blonde groaned in aggravation.

"You're a _doctor_! You're supposed to be _smart _and think things through, aren't you?!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm a _local_ doctor, Naruto, not a brain surgeon! I can tell when someone has a cold and I stick my finger up men's asses for a living! What more do you want from me?!"

A bright flash caught Sasuke and Naruto off guard. They blinked a couple times and paused to figure out what had happened and froze in fear when they glanced over in Sakura's direction. There was a camera up to her eyes and she pulled it down, grinning all the while in a very mischievous manner.

"The two of you are _**so**_ cute when you fight!" she giggled finally, sending the two males in a state of shock, "Listen, I'll make a deal with the two of you! I won't mention this to _anyone_ if Naruto arranges another 'check-up' for his 'cold' really soon!"

The males looked at one another in terror, knowing very well that she wanted to sneak peaks on them while they did the dirty on said 'check-up' dates! _That _was what it would have to take to keep her quiet!

Naruto leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear, "How do we get rid of her?!"

Sasuke whispered back, "You think she'd still be here if I knew?"

The two sighed miserably as the young nurse happily chattered about how she would schedule Naruto for another 'appointment' where it would be most convenient for _all _of them!

* * *

**Thus concludes "Doctor Uchiha!" I hope it was something to enjoy!**

**Thank you for reading and please review if you find that you have time to do so! I would greatly appreciate it!**

**Forever the BakaNekoSan :3**


End file.
